


Boarding Party: a FN@F Slashfic

by FurryCavour



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pirates, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryCavour/pseuds/FurryCavour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy is down on his luck - adrift at sea with naught but a rowboat, his sword, and a moron of a purple rabbit. A sloop they spot  on the horizon is their only hope, but Foxy has met his match in its captain...<br/>(Straight up lemon, so, y'know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boarding Party: a FN@F Slashfic

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this spiralled out of control! All I wanted to throw together a quick story about Mangle. After 4700+ words of goofy jokes, fandom nods, and mocking Bonnie... well, I won't waste any more of your time. See for yourself.  
> Jeez.

Foxy, the Pirate Fox, formerly of Pirate Cove, woke with a leisurely stretch.  
  
He allowed himself a few moments to doze, enjoying his surroundings. Above him, the harsh and unforgiving sun, trying its damnedest to boil the entire ocean into vapour. Below him, the rotting, splinter-infested wood of his boat. And all around him, the sea. The endless blue sea. The perpetual, infinite, inescapable blue sea. Yes, life was good.  
  
Sadly, his new first-mate never shared his optimism.  
  
“Captain? Captain?! Are you awake?” whined an all too familiar voice. Foxy sighed and cracked open the eye that wasn't covered up by a patch.  
  
He squinted at the purple rabbit sitting at the far end of the boat – that is to say, three feet away from him. “What is it, ye pale-faced loon?” grumbled Foxy grouchily. “This best be important.”  
  
Bonnie hugged his own legs. “Sorry, Captain. It's just... we don't have a lot of food left.”  
  
“Pfff _ffffff_ fft,” said Foxy, lying back down against the boards of the rowboat. “That's what ye said yesterday.”  
  
“And now we have less!”  
  
Foxy calmly watched the sky with one golden eye. On cloudless days like this, the sky blended into the sea, making it seem like he and Bonnie were in the dead centre of a massive blue sphere. Emphasis on 'dead'.  
  
“Listen,” he said. “I know our little run-in with Fazbear back at Pirate Cove could've gone better.”  
  
“We lost the ship, all our gold and cargo, and the entire crew,” said Bonnie meekly.  
  
“Arr, lad, I'm aware of that,” said Foxy flatly. “But ye hafta consider what we  _do_  have!” He reached under his legs with his good hand and produced his cutlass, waving it in Bonnie's direction with pride and a complete disregard for personal safety.   
  
“This, lad, is all a pirate needs in life!” declared Foxy. “As long as ye have a sword, ye can git yer hands on anything else ye may desire. 'Sjust a matter of pointing it at, or p'rhaps into, other people.”  
  
Bonnie looked up from his own weapon – a wooden training sword, not even sharpened – to glance around the boat. “But we don't  _have_  any other people to point swords at.”  
  
“We will, lad, we will. Have faith.” Foxy set down the cutlass and closed his eyes again. “Besides, even if we run out of food, ol' Foxy has a plan, just like I always do.”  
  
“Really?” asked Bonnie, finally perking up a little. “What is it?”  
  
“Arr, ah, I won't bore ye with the details just yet, boy,” said Foxy, thinking it wise not to let Bonnie know his intentions to, if necessary, clock his first mate over the head and eat him like a six-foot pizza. “But believe me when I say it'll take care of us both.”  
  
“That's good news, Captain,” said Bonnie gratefully. “I guess I'll go back to watching the horizon.”  
  
“Yarr. Ye do that.”  
  
Foxy scratched his chin idly with his hook-hand. As much as he disliked Bonnie's ludicrous pessimism about their clearly quite salvageable situation, he had to admit the rabbit did have something of a point. A rowboat and 1.25 swords weren't going to cut it. They'd need a lucky break soon.  
  
Thankfully, a mere three hours of awkward silence later, Bonnie's ears picked up. “Uh, Captain?”  
  
“Aye? What now?”  
  
“I...” Bonnie squinted, shielding his eyes from the sun. “I think I can see a ship.”  
  
Foxy sat up, following Bonnie's gaze. He grabbed his telescope from the floor of the boat and put it to his good eye.  
  
Indeed, just on the horizon ahead of them was a small ship, pristine white sails caught in the wind. Ascribed on the bow in clear writing was the name 'S.S. Lady's Knight'.   
  
“'Tis only a sloop,” noted Foxy.  
  
“Is that bad?” asked Bonnie.  
  
“Not at all! T'won't be much crew aboard it.” Foxy lowered the telescope, bearing a wide and predatory grin. “Onwards! Methinks we could well have found ourselves a new ship!”  
  
He and Bonnie set to rowing, their tiny vessel cutting through the placid water as fast as they could push it.  
  
“Faster, boy!” yelled Foxy. “If we don't intercept their course, we'll lose 'em!”  
  
“Actually,” huffed Bonnie, straining his arms, “it looks like they're steering towards us...”  
  
Foxy squinted at the larger boat and grinned. “So they are! Nice to be noticed, isn't it, lad?”  
  
Soon, they were close enough to see movement. There appeared to be three people manning the ship – one black and white figure, and two yellow ones. Foxy was confident he could take three people in a fight. Maybe Bonnie would die, but that was an acceptable loss.  
  
The sloop dropped anchor, graciously allowing Foxy's rowboat to pull up alongside it. “Get ready, lad,” said Foxy in his best attempt at an inconspicuous whisper. “Follow my lead.” Bonnie nodded nervously.  
  
Foxy cleared his throat. “Our most humblest gratitude, me good sirs!” he called up. “A thousand thanks fer deigning t' stop fer us.”  
  
There was a chorus of giggles from the other ship. “That's a shame,” called a voice in return. “I was hoping you would at least be able to read.”  
  
There was the sound of boots on wood, and then someone leaned over the side of the ship above them. Foxy's eyebrows raised in mild surprise.  
  
The speaker was a vixen, with mostly white fur and a pink highlight along her muzzle. Like Foxy, only one golden eye was visible due to an eyepatch, but markedly unlike Foxy, she was also wearing what looked to be an impressive black dress. She gave Foxy and Bonnie a wide grin.  
  
“It's called the  _Lady's_  Knight for a reason, my  _good sirs_ ,” she said. “Isn't that right, girls?”  
  
Two more heads leaned over the side – two chickens with yellow feathers. One was taller, with purple eyes and quiet smile. The other had black eyes and a more mischievous expression. Otherwise, they were quite similar in appearance.

Bonnie tugged at Foxy's arm. “Uh, Captain, does this-”  
  
“Hush, lad, I've got this,” hissed Foxy under his breath. He straightened up and smiled. “Ladies, 'tis my utmost pleasure to meet ye. I am Captain Foxy of Pirate Cove. This lump alongside me is called Bonnie.” Bonnie weakly raised a hand in greeting.  
  
Mangle's grin widened. “Why, hello there, Captain Foxy. They call me Mangle.”  
  
Foxy blinked, suddenly nervous. “That's... a right pretty name, t'be sure, but a little odd... I've never met a lady by the name of Mangle before.”  
  
“Well, it might not be my real name,” laughed Mangle, “...but it's what they call me.”  
  
“It's really more of a title,” said the shorter chick. The other nodded.  
  
“So,  _Captain_  Foxy,” continued Mangle, “I can't help but notice that you and your friend seem to be without a ship. Unless you mean to tell me that you call yourself 'captain' for commanding the mighty vessel known as...” She tilted her head slightly so that she could read the writing roughly carved into the side of the rowboat. “...'Yiffy piece of shit'?” Her two-woman crew burst into another fit of giggles.  
  
Foxy's angry blush was, mercifully, fully concealed by his red fur. “That's not the name of the boat,” he said quickly. “Some cur carved that in the side before we left. Our exit was... under poor circumstances.”  
  
Mangle shared a look with her two crewmates, as though silently discussing something. “So, you'd like us to help you out, hmm?” she eventually asked.  
  
Foxy fiddled with his hook, giving her a pleading smile. “T'would be mighty appreciated, Miss Mangle.”  
  
“Captain Mangle.”  
  
“Yes, of course, Captain Mangle.”  
  
Mangle adjusted her weight slightly, looking at Foxy with one twinkling eye. “I see. And that sword at your feet?”  
  
Foxy didn't break eye contact. “Pardon?”  
  
“There's a cutlass roughly two inches from your left foot. And if I'm not mistaken your rabbit friend has... well, I wouldn't quite call it a 'weapon', but it's something.” Mangle gave him a look of mock concern. “Don't tell me that you two boys were thinking of robbing three defenceless women on the high seas, were you?”  
  
“Uh,” said Foxy. “Nnnnnnnno. Of course not. A good pirate never steals,” he said weakly.  
  
Mangle's toothy smile returned. “Excellent. Then we'd be glad to have you two aboard – provided that you leave those swords down there on your own boat, of course.”  
  
“Captain!” whispered Bonnie desperately. “Our plan was based on exactly  _one thing_ , and now -”  
  
“Keep yer trap shut, boy,” hissed Foxy. “I'll work something out.”  
  
Mangle's two helpers dangled a rope down. With one last wistful glance at his sword, Foxy took the rope with his good hand, scratching his hook against the side of the sloop. After using Bonnie's head as a booster, he made it to the deck.  
  
The two chicks took one of his arms each and helped him on. Foxy noted two things about them. The first was that, unlike the decadent clothes of their captain, their curvy yellow bodies were covered only by scraps of white or pink cloth. This lack of covering made it all the easier for Foxy's second observation, which was that each one had a dagger and a pistol on their person.  
  
After surreptitiously checking every part of their bodies for more weapons – purely for self-defence purposes, of course – Foxy dragged his eye back to Mangle. He determined that she herself had at least one pistol, based on the fact that she was pointing one directly at him.

It was best not to try anything stupid. For Foxy, this was easier said than done.  
  
As Bonnie climbed up, also helped by the two birds, Mangle watched Foxy with one vaguely curious gold eye. “Well, you've made it this far. Shall we adjourn to my quarters to negotiate the terms of your... rescue?”  
  
Foxy nodded stiffly. “Aye. Captain t' captain.”  
  
“Quite.” Mangle glanced down to Foxy's lean red chest. “With all the dignity I can muster while talking to a shirtless castaway.”  
  
Foxy folded his arms. “I'll have ye know this is very intentional. Were I still on the deck of me own ship, I'd be  _exactly_  as shirtless.”  
  
“I can confirm that,” sighed Bonnie.  
  
“If you say so,” said Mangle. She turned with a swish of her dress, holstering her pistol. She made a vague gesture towards her crewmates. “Chica, Toya, take care of his friend, won't you?”  
  
“We will, Captain!” they called in unison.

“What do you think, Chica?” asked the shorter of the two. She looked Bonnie up and down with her glinting black eyes, grinning.  
  
“Oh, he'll do nicely,” said the other one, coming in close to Bonnie and putting one hand on each of his shoulders. “Assuming he's able to handle both of us, that is.”  
  
“Uh,” said Bonnie.  
  
Oblivious to what was happening just behind him, Foxy followed Mangle through a low door into a dark but surprisingly large cabin adorned with some maps, a desk, and a large pink hammock. Mangle half-sat, half-leaned on her desk and looked at Foxy expectantly.

“Well,  _Captain_ ,” she said, “right now I have two options. You, I assume, would like me  _not_  to slit your throat, take what little it is you still own, and leave your watery corpse for the gulls.” She folded her arms. “You have five seconds to explain why the alternative isn't better for me.”  
  
Foxy was prepared, having been working on his sales pitch from the moment that he was pre-emptively disarmed. “Ye can't afford not to,” he said confidently. “Leave me alive, that is. Ye should leave me alive. Yer question was worded strangely.”  
  
“And why's that?”  
  
Foxy glanced around the cabin as though examining the crayon drawing of a small child. “'Tis a right fine ship ye have, no doubt about it. And a good size fer a small crew. But methinks yer crew is a mite  _too_  small, considerin'.” Foxy gestured to himself. “Things'd run a lot smoother with four shipmates, eh?”  
  
Mangle gave him a mildly confused look. “Four? What about the rabbit?”  
  
“What  _about_  the ra- ah, yeh, sure. Him too, if ye want.”  
  
Mangle stroked her chin thoughtfully. “I suppose another four hands would be useful...”  
  
“I can offer ye three hands and a hook,” said Foxy bluntly.

Mangle chuckled. “You drive a hard bargain. But if I'm supposed to let some stranger on a rowboat join my tight-knit little crew...” Mangle pushed off her desk with a graceful motion. “Why, I'm going to have to ensure you're up to the task.”  
  
Foxy blinked. “What? Ye want me to tie some knots, or something?”  
  
Mangle shrugged as she moved towards him. “Perhaps we'll get to that later. But for now...” She stood right in front of Foxy and ran her hands up along his chest. “...I was thinking of something a little more  _introductory_.”  
  
Foxy gave her a suspicious look. “... Is this one of those 'It's been many moons since we've last known the touch of a man' situations?”  
  
“It might be,” smiled Mangle, rubbing his shoulders. “Are you on board with that,  _Captain_?”  
  
“Very, very much so.”  
  
“Then let's not waste time, hmm?” Mangle leaned in and kissed him. Foxy gladly followed suit.   
  
Foxy was just getting into it – the taste of the vixen's lips, the feeling of her hands on his shoulders, the frills of her dress rubbing against him - when Mangle pulled away suddenly. She grabbed Foxy's hook and tugged at it lightly. “Just be careful where you swing this thing, understand? I don't intend on losing the other eye.”  
  
“Speaking of eyes,” said Foxy, flipping up and discarding his own eyepatch. He blinked as his covered eye adjusted to the light. “I want t' see as much of this as I can.”  
  
Mangle rolled her eye, smirking. “Let's get on with it.” She reached to her back and began loosening the cords of her dress. “This might take a while, so you get yourself ready.”  
  
Foxy tugged at the cord of his tattered brown pants. They fell to the floor and then Foxy was naked. “Ready!” he said.  
  
Mangle sighed, fiddling with the second of several cords. “You... No. I'm just going to let that one go.”  
  
Foxy sidled in close to Mangle and slid his good hand up her back. “Need a hand with that, Miss Mangle?” he murmured into her ear. He worked upwards, untying her dress with the surprising efficiency of someone used to working with only one hand.   
  
Mangle leaned in closer, her face inches from his. “Oh, no. In here, you still address me as 'Captain'.”  
  
Foxy blinked, but then grinned. “That's pretty hot, Captain.”  
  
Their hands met – one cord left. Foxy stepped back, watching Mangle with an expectant grin.

Mangle undid the last cord, but kept one arm across her chest. The dress loosened, but didn't fall, leaving Mangle's body still covered. Her good mood seemed to have died – she was looking at Foxy with an odd look of suspicion. “I better not regret this,” she grumbled. 

At last, Mangle let the dress fall. For Foxy, it was a welcome sight. Mangle's smooth white fur had another pink highlight to match the one on her muzzle. It was right in the centre of her chest, drawing Foxy's eye to her round, perky breasts. Her slim body curved down into a slight flare at her hips and then on to long, silky legs.  
  
But he quickly noticed that Mangle's body was also covered in a litany of scattered scars. Her pristine fur was interrupted by several pink cuts that exposed her vulnerable skin. Many were only short nicks, but some were long and winding, tracking across a long stretch of her soft body.  
  
Mangle awkwardly covered her torso with her arms, not bothering to hide her breasts at all. She was looking at the floor and a blush was beginning to form under her white-furred cheeks. “Listen, about the scars -”  
  
“I'll hear nothing against them, Captain,” said Foxy, smiling appreciatively. He ran his finger along a particularly impressive one that was still visible. “Each one is a fight ye survived.” His eyes flicked back up to her face. “I'd say it'd take a fairly amazing captain to survive this many fights, eh?”  
  
Mangle blinked in surprise, her blush immediately deepening. She suddenly moved closer, taking her arms off her own body and wrapping them around Foxy. Her body pressed into his and she hugged him – her breasts against his chest, her hips against his crotch. She kissed him on the lips and then nuzzled his face.  
  
“T-thank you... Foxy,” she said quietly.   
  
Foxy ran his hand up her back, feeling her soft fur and – yes – yet more scars. They couldn't all be from fights. “'Tis my pleasure, Captain.”  
  
Mangle resumed the kiss. She suddenly seemed more comfortable – affectionate, even. She kissed Foxy deeply, stroking his fur and pushing her hips into him.

He was more than happy to return the gesture. He ground his body against hers, his dick hardening quickly. He ran his arm up her back, embracing her tightly but carefully angling his hook away from her body – the last thing Mangle needed was another scar. His other hand drifted down her torso and took a handful of her breast, squeezing it. Mangle groaned and shuddered her body against him.  
  
Mangle pulled away, letting out a slight whine. “Oh... I wasn't kidding about that 'touch of a man' thing. It really has been too long... I'm already so wet.”  
  
Foxy chuckled throatily. “And how is that bad news, Captain? I'm more than ready.”

Mangle kissed him on the cheek, giggling. “Then let's move on, shall we?” She turned around and bent over her desk, her ass in full view and her tail swishing invitingly. “Come get me,” she said, looking back over her shoulder.  
  
Foxy nodded eagerly and stepped up to her. He put his hook-hand carefully on the desk and lay his other hand on Mangle's waist, stroking her soft fur with his thumb. He aligned his erect cock to her wet pussy, then slowly moved forward, penetrating her.

Mangle made an excited little hiss as the tip of his dick entered her body. Her fingers curled around the edge of the desk, gripping it tightly. “More!” she demanded. “Don't you dare go slowly!”  
  
Foxy pushed in deeper, groaning at the amazing feeling of Mangle's warm flesh squeezing his cock. A part of him wanted to savour this, but he was given an order that was too tempting to ignore. He built up a rhythm quickly, thrusting into the white fox. In a few moments he had reached the end, the entirety of his dick inside her moaning body.  
  
The desk was starting to drag along the floor. It was sturdy, but not intended for animated pirate sex. With each one of Foxy's thrusts, it creaked forward slightly, pushed by the combined weight of the two captains.  
  
Foxy pumped her hard, huffing and panting and making wordless sounds of pleasure. His fingers dug into the flesh of Mangle's hip, and he silently, sorely wished he had another hand to touch her with. She wasn't the only one who had gone too long without sex – it had only been a short while, but Foxy already felt his peak approaching. He just hoped that he could outlast Mangle – if he messed this up, he could be in trouble.  
  
Luckily, that didn't seem to be an issue. Mangle was practically feral, whimpering and whining shamelessly. Her sensitive nipples rubbed against the hard wood of her desk, making her even hornier.

Foxy fucked her relentlessly, his dick sliding effortlessly in and out of her moistened cunt. Mangle's flesh was so warm and wet and welcoming, clasping around his cock. He knew he couldn't possibly last much longer.  
  
Suddenly, he didn't have to. Mangle's back arched and her hips bucked wildly as she came. Her moans pitched upwards into what was practically a shriek as her fingers and toes curled up.

Foxy gasped as Mangle's walls went into overdrive, her soft flesh squeezing his dick. This was his cue. He gladly let the feeling wash over him, succumbing to the sweet release of orgasm. He groaned as he came inside her, his cock jolting as hot seed spurted through him.

They both calmed down after a few seconds. Foxy pulled out of Mangle gently, catching his breath. For a few moments, the cabin was silent except for the panting of both foxes.

Foxy stood slightly to the side and leaned onto the desk. “Captain... that was...”  
  
In an instant, Mangle rolled around, lying on her back and looking at Foxy with a vicious grin. “' _Was_?' We're far from 'was'! Sit yourself on the hammock.”

Foxy nodded. “Aye aye, Captain!”  
  
He sat on the hammock immediately – efficiency in following commands was a vital skill to display at job interviews – and swung on it lightly, finding its balance. He reached a good equilibrium, his feet swinging comfortably just above the wooden floor.  
  
Mangle leisurely sat up, the dim light of the cabin nicely silhouetting the curves of her body. She stood and walked over to Foxy slowly, hips swaying.  
  
“What now, Captain?” asked Foxy, unable to contain his grin.

“Hush,” said Mangle. She knelt in front of him, her hands on his thighs. “The only thing I want to hear out of you is moaning.”  
  
She leaned in and moved gently up along his leg, leaving light kisses on his flesh. Foxy shuddered slightly and bit his lip. He had a pretty good idea of what was coming.  
  
Mangle moved along his inner thigh and arrived at his hips. She began to kiss his balls, her soft lips against his sensitive skin.   
  
“ _Haagh_...” Foxy shivered with pleasure but stopped himself from verbalizing anything. It was genuinely hard to tell whether Mangle's demand was playful banter or an actual order. He decided to err on the side of caution and stay quiet, although it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Mangle gradually moved from a constant stream of small kisses to long, slow licks. Her tongue massaged his balls before moving up along his slowly hardening shaft. As she went, she lapped up the cum remaining on Foxy's dick. When Mangle reached the tip, she casually wrapped her lips around the end and sucked on it. Foxy exhaled awkwardly as Mangle licked and sucked the last remnants of his first orgasm off of him.  
  
“ _Mmm_...” Mangle pulled away, a thin thread of cum trailing between her and Foxy's tackle. “Can't be wasteful while at sea,” she said proudly, catching the trail on her finger and popping it into her mouth. “I run this ship efficiently.”  
  
She examined Foxy's half-erect cock with an eager glint in her eye. “Hmm... seems you're recovering pretty fast. That's definitely a boon for your... employment odds.” Foxy nodded vigorously.  
  
“But you're not quite ready for another round yet, I don't think...” Mangle looked up at Foxy with a wide grin. “Let's see to that.”

Mangle shuffled forward, leaning in so that her chest was against Foxy's crotch. She took both hands and pushed her warm tits against Foxy's dick, snuggling her body against him. She began to bounce her chest up and down, her tender boobs caressing him.  
  
Foxy shivered. He laid his hand on Mangle's head, rubbing his fingers into the sensitive areas just behind her ears.  
  
“ _Mmm_... like that, do you?” Mangle nuzzled against his hand. “I think you'll like this even more.”  
  
Still rubbing her tits into him, Mangle leaned her head down and started lashing the end of her tongue against Foxy's tip. Foxy moaned, his body tensing around his new captain's lean white body. In a matter of moments, he was completely hard again.

With a sudden motion, Mangle moved up, grabbing Foxy's shoulders. Foxy yelped in surprise as Mangle pushed him over onto the hammock.  
  
Mangle chuckled as the hammock began to rock back and forth, upset by Foxy's awkward landing. “Did I catch you off guard?” She slid along his body, arms moving up his chest as she aligned her hips to his dick. “Don't worry, I'll give you plenty of warning for this...”  
  
She lowered herself steadily, watching Foxy with a smirk. He moved up to meet her, slowly pushing himself back into her. Mangle gave a contented sigh as she felt him slide back inside her, her hands grabbing tufts of his red fur.  
  
They were both calmer now, having moved past the unbridled lust of their first contact. They were more tired, to boot. They silently agreed to go at a slower, more intimate pace, savouring each other. Foxy rocked his hips up, pumping her body, while Mangle matched his movements, moving up and down to maximise the sensation. Every so often Foxy's dick would jolt or Mangle's inner walls would twitch, and they'd both whimper or moan quietly.  
  
Mangle leaned down to kiss Foxy repeatedly on the cheek. “Yeah, that's it,” she whispered into his ear. “This is so great, Foxy, keep it up... it feels so good...”  
  
Foxy gave her a quick kiss on her neck in reply. “I aim to please, Captain.”

“Then speed up a little,” murmured Mangle, sitting upright again. “I want it harder...”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
Mangled settled herself on Foxy's lap, massaging her own tits with both hands. Her pussy squeezed around the red fox's dick as he began to pump her harder, faster.  
  
Foxy watched with satisfaction as Mangle's eye screwed shut, her moans beginning to increase in frequency and pitch. He lay his hand on her side, feeling both her fur and some of her scars. She really was very pretty.  
  
Mangle's walls were twitching more and more – she was getting near her peak. Foxy thrusted into her as hard as he could, focusing only on how amazing it felt to be inside her. He knew he wasn't far off himself.  
  
This time, he came first. Foxy's legs shivered and let out a low groan as, for the second time, he came inside Mangle's warm body. The feeling of hot cum shooting into her was enough to send Mangle over the edge herself. She threw her head back and cried out as her pussy clamped down on Foxy's shuddering cock, prolonging his own climax.

After a few seconds, Mangle's screams died down into quiet panting. Her body slackened, and she slowly melted downwards. Foxy caught her under the arms and gently pulled her closer.

Mangle settled herself beside Foxy, still catching her breath. She ran a hand along Foxy's chest. “I might've been too quick to mock you for your shirtlessness. It suits you.”

“Thanks, Captain,” replied Foxy. “So, have I made in onta yer esteemed crew?”  
  
“I think so,” said Mangle, snuggling her chest into his side. “You'll fit in nicely, I think.”  
  
“Are ye absolutely sure about that decision?” grinned Foxy. “P'rhaps we should make certain by going fer another round. Or five.”  
  
Mangle treated Foxy to a coy smile. “You know something? I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh _hhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH_ _ ** _HHHHH_ HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Jeremy woke with a start, and also an undignified snorting noise. Somehow, he had managed to fall asleep on the job. He knew he shouldn't have stayed up so long watching internet videos. It had made him have that weird dream again.  
  
Something had woken him. He worked out quickly that it was the loud static noise that was filling the air, mostly because it was completely impossible to ignore.  
  
He pushed his security guard cap up so that its brim no longer obscured his eyes – it had slipped into that position as he slept, because apparently Jeremy was a goddamn cowboy – and looked up, expecting bad things.  
  
Bad things greeted him. Specifically, 'Mangle' – that twisted mass of robot parts and exposed wiring – was perched on the ceiling above him, shrieking out the horrible radio static. Even worse, the older 'Foxy' animatronic was in his office too. It stood right in front of his desk, hook and teeth gleaming in the dim light, reeking of death. Both robots were glaring at him with their cold, dead eyes.  
  
Jeremy gulped, his body tensing. “Hey guys,” he choked. “I don't suppose you'd consider, like, making out with each other, or something, instead of-”  
  
With two inhuman screeches, the robots lunged.


End file.
